dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Itsuka
Akane Itsuka (あかねいつか) is the only daughter of Shido Itsuka and Hope from the Future. She alongside her brother Shinji serves as the Protector of Earth in the Seventh Universe, after their father's ascension to Omni-King. Akane is also an Apprentice Supreme Kai for Shin who is the Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe in the Future Timeline. She is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As the daughter of Shido Itsuka, Akane is a Saiyan/Spirit hybrid who is very optimistic and benevolent who cares about the Seventh Universe. Another interesting part of her personality is described by Shido: "She is very caring and protective of those that she cares about. She wants to protect the world from any threat that comes her way. In another sense, She wants to put an end to evil once and for all. Similar to that of her father Shido, Akane seems to have an energetic personality and his love for competition such as sport-fighting and eating similar to her father Shido and Grandfather Akane. Akane trains everyday so that he can become stronger than ever. Akane's combination of her, unstoppable speed and deadly precision, often cause her battles to become anticlimactic. Another similarity to her father Shido, Akane possesses a pure and gentle heart as she possessses a strong willpower to accomplish her goals and wants to help people with their problems and also has a great intuition to see the good in others, regardless of their actions. She is also very similar to her mother Hope is that she comes off as very childish. She does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when she is not bothered when Shido lifts her up while shaking her hand and even gave him a hug. Akane also possesses the typical Saiyan appetite as her father Shido as she will consume large amounts of food, rand basically she will eat anything. Akane seems to also possess a strong attachment to her father Akane. Another similarity to her father Shido, Akane also maintains a childish, clumsy, goofy, playful and silly but well-manner and polite demeanor when talking to other people. especially around boys, but came be serious when the situation calls for it. Akane also has a great sense of humor as he usually makes jokes regarding certain topics. Powers and abilities As the daughter of Shido, Akane is one of the most powerful warriors of the 1st Multiverse, being among the top warriors of the Seventh Universe in the 1st Multiverse from the Future Timeline. Akane is said to be comparable in power to that of her older brother Shinji who is the strongest mortal warrior of the Seventh Universe in the 1st Multiverse. Her power level is about 150,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''As a Saiyan/Spirit Hybrid, Akane possesses tremendous level of physical strength to the point that she is one of the strongest beings of the Seventh Universe. Akane in her Super Saiyan God form was able to overpower Future Beerus and can hold her own against her father Shido in combat. Akane in her True Ultra Instinct form was able to easily destroy a planet. '''Superhuman Speed: As a Saiyan/Spirit Hybrid, Akane seems to have immense levels of speed and agility to the point that she is the fastest being in the Seventh Universe. Akane in her Ultra Instinct form was able to easily compete against Whis in the Future Timeline. Superhuman Durability: As a Saiyan/Spirit Hybrid, Akane is extremely durable and tough being able to withstand multiple attacks, including godly techniques. Akane was able to withstand Whis's technique and remained unfazed by the attack. Godly Ki Mastery: Akane can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing herpower drastically. With the Godly Ki, Akane gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Rose and Super Saiyan God in an instant. Highly Skilled Combatant: Akane is said to be a fighting prodigy, much like that of her father Shido and has the potential to become one of the most powerful warriors of the 1st Multiverse. Akane is an extremely skilled martial artist being able to fight on par against Shido alongside her brother Shinji. Akane is skilled in Karate, Kung-Fu, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Brazilian Jiujutsu, Hapkido and Taekwondo. Genius Level Intellect: Akane possess incredible levels of intelligence, almost on the same level as her father Shido. She has incredible strategic skills that grants her an advantage over her enemies and has excellent knowledge about other worlds as well. She also has incredible calculation skills that almost rival that of her father Shido and her brother as well. Power Replication: Akane is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around himself. Unlike Empathic Mimicry, this is not empathic, but strictly physical or psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. Master Swordsman: Akane is shown to be a natural prodigy in swordplay, as she can wield her sword with great efficiency and is generally skilled in using it effectively. Planet Creation: Akane can create an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Creation: Akane can create an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Creation: Akane can create an entire universe and everything in it. Nigh-Omnipotence: In her True Ultra Instinct form, Akane wields almost supreme power, but she does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Instant Transmission '- Akane learned this technique after learning from her father. Instant Transmission allows Akane and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, between the living world and Other World, or even travel outside time itself) just by concentrating on a particular individual's ''ki signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Akane can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * Kaioken - Like her father, Akane forms a red ki aura around her body, multiplying her power level, enhancing her strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Physical-Based Techniques * Kai Unlock Ability - Akan figured out how to replicate the potential releasing ritual. Akane is capable of bringing out the full potential of any person that she wants. * OtherWorld Access - As a Supreme Kai in training, Akane can enter and exit the Otherworld freely. * Kaioken Attack - Akane powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as she charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, she flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, she flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Akane flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Byakuya Shukuchi - Akane in her Super Saiyan God form moves at ultimate beyond god-like speed, only showing hre footsteps crashing into the floor or on the walls and also teleporting in constant motion while levitating. When she teleports behind the opponent,Akane then takes down the opponent with excessive force by her sword. She uses this technique after her father taught her the technique. * Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Akane learned this technique while training under her father Shido. Using Ultra instinct, Akane's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. * Kamehameha - She holds her hands near one of her sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then she throws her palms forward to fire the beam. * Super Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to moreki energy being put into it. * God Kamehameha/Rebirth Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Akane either lifts her hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to her side. Then, she charges the attack with her hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, she fires the attack towards her opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. * Spirit Bomb - Akane can conduct the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Transformations Super Saiyan Akane achieved this form at the age of 5 when training with her father Shido. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Akane can be able to face deities in their suppressed forms. Her power level in this form is about 7,500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Akane achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. This form increases the power by a factor of 6. Her power level in this form is about 52,500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Akane achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation through sheer power alone. Akane's power has increased to the point that she can take on many Saiyan soldiers at once. Her power level in this form is about 315,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Akane obtained this form, once she entered the Golden Great Ape transformation and manages to sustain its power to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. While not part of the traditional line of the Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 is more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. Her power level in this form is about 3,150,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Akane achieved this form, after mastering her godly ki into her Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. Her power level in this form is about 95,500,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Akane achieved this form,after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who are actual deities. Her power level in this form is about 191,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God/True Super Saiyan God Akane achieved this form, after mastering both the Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose transformations. Akane achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the 'Super Saiyan God' the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. Her power level in this form is about 535,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Akane achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God', 'True Super Saiyan God', 'Ultimate Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms, thus achieving 'Super God Ki'. Her power level in this form is about 8,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Akane achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Akane's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 123,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Akane achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Akane became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Akane gains a complex silver and pink aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 1,051,875,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Akane and Shido - Akane shares a very close relationship with her father Shido. Akane came from the future to the present to train with him. Akane shows a great amount of admiration towards him and cares about very much. Shido is also very kind towards his future daughter and wants to train with her. Akane and Hope - Akane shares a really good relationship with her mother Hope. Akane cares about her mother very much and wants to live up to her legacy about being a Goddess of Good. Hope knows that Akane is her daughter from the future and thus is very motherly towards her. Akane and Goku - Akane shares a good relationship with her grandfather Goku. Akane shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards him and is extremely caring towards him. Goku is also very kind towards her. Akane and Shinji - Shinji shares a very close relationship with his sister Akane. Shinji cares about Akane very much and they both share a strong sibling friendship. Shinji is also very overprotective of her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Spirits Category:Gods